A New Life
by Dangerous Bunny
Summary: Divas and Superstars have to look after a bunch of kids for their career. Will they suit their roles? More importantly, will they be able to stand each other? Candice/Randy, Mickie/John, Melina/Morrison, Ashley/Jeff.
1. The Groups

It was nine in the morning. Certain Divas and the Superstars of WWE were in the conferance room, waiting for Mr. McMahon to make his speech. They were in their sport clothes. Most of them were drinking coffee to be fully-awake. They all hated these kind of speeches. Like it couldnt be in any other time but nine in the morning...

Candice Michelle, who was sitting between Mickie James and Melina Perez, sighed and leaned her head on Mickie's shoulder.

Ashley Massaro was sitting next to Melina. She let out a yawn. "It's still early..."

Melina eventually managed to get up and speak. "I'll get some coffee."

The Raw Divas nodded with no emotion. "Mhm..."

Melina headed to the coffee-machine and prepared their coffees. "Morning," She greeted John Morrison also known as Johnny Nitro.

John gave her a smile. "Morning, gorgeous."

"Still asleep?" Melina asked, holding her own coffee.

John nodded. "Cant help it, I had only three hours of sleeping."

"Ouch," A little yawn escaped from Melina's lips. "That's bad."

"Yeah," John agreed. "You seem like you couldnt sleep, either."

"Kinda," Melina told him. "Normal people do feel like it when they have to wake up at nine in the morning."

John laughed. "Alright, then. I better leave now, mines would be worried."

"Uh huh," Melina chuckled. "So would mines, see you around?"

"Sure," John winked before he walked away, leaving a smiling Melina behind.

Once John Morrison reached for his chair, John Cena, Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton smirked at him.

"So," John Cena cleared his throat.

"So what?" Johnny asked.

"You two started to hang out again?" Jeff asked the question.

Johnny shrugged. "Maybe."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Be like me."

"To be honest, man," Johnny sighed. "I dont like being a womanizer."

Randy stared at him, sending him an _thanks-a-lot-man _look which Johnny shrugged quickly in response.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mr. McMahon's voice filled the room. "Can I have your attention? Thanks," He stated. "You know, our company has the largest and the biggest fans in our country, soon we hope, all around the world. Yes, we're growing up quickly. We organize different kind of organizations such as Tribute To The Troops and PPV's. However, some of the fans dont think we have enough organizations to keep in touch with people besides the shows in the ring," He said. "Eventually, the McMahon family decided to have more organizations like them in the future."

"In the future?" Ashley asked with her slight French accent.

"Very soon," Vince McMahon repeated the main point in different words. "Like today."

"Today?" Everyone asked him at the same time. How come they could get ready for something like that in only one day? Was he crazy? Well, there was a certain answer for the second question but still...

"Yes, today," Mr. McMahon said. "No need to worry, today will include only the meeting."

"Meeting with who?" Mickie asked before she took a sip from her coffee.

"Your partners," He answered. "You will be living with them for a year."

"For a year?" Melina asked him in surprise.

"Yes," He said. "Why dont you meet them already?" He asked with a grin before he opened the huge, brown door behind him, letting a bunch of kids in.

"Whoa," All of the wrestlers gasped when the kids placed themselves on the stage, next to Mr. McMahon.

"These are your new partners," Vince McMahon announced.

"Mr. McMahon," Ashley stated. "Can I ask one, short question? _Why_? I mean, why kids? Instead of more PPV's or more Signing Days?"

"Well, kids are great for this job. They are what people, mostly their families, care about. Wouldnt it look good on the news, if an article about WWE Superstars and Divas with kids would be published?"

They sighed at this point of view. He was right. Kids were a great material for getting attention from media and leaving a positive attitude on people.

"Now, let me separate you in groups."

"Groups?" Everyone, again, asked.

"Yes," McMahon nodded. "In a group, there will be only one Superstar and only one Diva."

"Oh man..."

"The first group is," Vince McMahon checked out the paper he was holding. "Melina Perez and John Morrison."

John gave her a small wink before he turned his attention back to the speech.

"Melina and John will have Emily," He introduced the young, brunette girl with hazel eyes and pink cheeks. Her hair was curly in a chocolate brown. Emily smiled shyly at them, who returned the smile.

"The second group is Candice Michelle and Randy Orton."

Candice gasped at the second name. Why him? Him of all people! How could this be possible? He was a womanizer which she hated the most.

Randy, in the other hand, sighed. He wanted someone who was more like...a mother. So that he could leave the kid to her and he could live his life. But Candice? The Playboy Cover Girl? There was no way she could look after a kid.

"Candice and Randy will have Charlotte," He said, showing the blonde girl that had blue eyes. Her hair was so long that it was pulled into two ponytails. Her hair was wavy and golden colour. She smiled at them both.

"The next group, team is Mickie James and John Cena."

Mickie winked at John with a smile. The two had been good friends for a while. So this teaming up thing wouldnt be a problem for them.

"Mickie and John will have Angel," Vince showed the blonde girl that had green eyes. Her hair was short but it was in a ponytail style.

"The next is the last, Ashley Massaro and Jeff Hardy."

Ashley smiled at Jeff who was smiling at her back.

"Audrey will be your partner," He announced and introduced the young kid. She had black eyes and dark brown hair. "As for your other question that you might ask in a minute," He stated. "As WWE Company, we bought four houses in the same area, street. It'll be protected by our private cops for a while."

"What about our matches?" Candice asked. "Signing days etc.?"

"You wont be on the stage for a while because of your new career. And everything is settled. Now, meet your partners. We'll get going after an hour," With that Mr. McMahon left the room.

The Superstars looked at each other. They had no idea what to do, how to meet them or look after them.

From now on, they had no choice but being a good parent for them...


	2. The Houses

Candice, Ashley, Melina and Mickie looked at their partners, Randy, Jeff, Johnny and John who had a very worried look on their faces.

Ashley, being the bravest one of the group, took a step forward to the kids. She smiled at the little, brunette girl. "Hi," Ashley said.

"Hi," The girl smiled back.

"Audrey, right?" Ashley asked, trying to be sure.

The girl nodded. "Yes and I'm five," She said.

"Cool," Ashley smiled. "Wanna meet our other partner?" She asked, making Audrey nod. "Jeff!" Ashley called him over with a smirk.

Jeff walked over to them slowly. "What's up?" He asked.

"Well, here, meet Audrey."

"Hi," Jeff waved. "I'm Jeff."

"I'm Audrey," She smiled.

"So," Jeff sat on the couch. "What do you like to do in your free times?"

With that, the three of them started to talk about cartoons and everything. Jeff and Ashley were happy that they got a girl who likes cars and extreme things. They were just lucky.

But Randy wasnt that lucky. He stared at where Candice and Charlotte were talking. He wasnt sure if he should join them or not. Instead, he leaned back to his chair and kept staring at them.

After a minute or two, Candice held the little blonde girl in her arms and started to walk over to Randy. He didnt know what to do or what to say. _Hi_ would be enough? To be honest, he didnt care at all. The blondie and Candice seemed to like each other, so without him, they could go on. So what if he wanted to live his life?

"And this guy will be living with us for a while," He wanted to cry when he heard Candice saying these words. _For a while... Living with them... A kid... _Damn, this was sure going to hurt his reputation as a womanizer.

"Hi, I'm Audrey," An angelic-voice came through him, making him look up at the blondie.

"And," Randy told her. "I'm Randy."

"I know," Audrey smiled. "I have seen you on the TV."

"They let you watch these programmes?" Candice asked with a raised-eye brow.

"It's a family show, Candice," Randy rolled his eyes.

"That's why we can unveil our Playboy Covers on Live?" Candice shot back.

"Speaking of which, You, as a Play-"

"Guys!" Melina cut off, holding Emily in her arms. "There's someone listening to you in Candice's arms," She pointed out, making them both look at Charlotte, who was looking back at them. "Fine..." They muttered.

Johnny chuckled at them. "They will be a good group," He mumbled to Melina who had an amused look on her face.

"Mhm," Melina nodded with a quiet laugh. "They sure will."

As they were talking with Emily, John and Mickie were taking care of their own _family_. The three were sitting on the couch, trying to get to know each other better.

"Aw," Mickie pouted. "I like purple better."

"But pink is my favorite," Angel giggled.

"I like blue," John shrugged.

"Not surprised there," Mickie smirked. "But It would be surprising if you would like pink."

"I do like pink," John smiled. "But only on women."

Mickie let out a slight laugh. "Then, I will wear pink more often."

"Wrestlers!" Vince McMahon walked into the room. "Are you ready to leave?"

Everyone looked at each other in surprise. It was ten in the morning, already?

"Well," Melina said. "We're ready besides we didnt get a chance to pack our things."

"No need for that," Mr. McMahon said. "There will be new clothes for all of you. They are all created by your own designers."

They smiled at that. They loved their designers for a fact.

"Now, everyone, let's get moving.",

Everyone started to walk through the car. There was a huge, black limo in front of them so that everyone could get in. Besides , all of the groups got in the limo and leaned back.

When the limo started to move, they all stared out of the window. The view was nice. But the reason of why they were staring out of the window wasnt just the view. They were actually avoiding each other. Back in the conferance room was alright, but moving on to somewhere else with someone new wasnt alright at all. They could call the feeling nervous, but it wasnt that. It was more likely... exciting. Well, horrific excite.

"Anyone wanna listen to the music?" Jeff broke the silence with a basic question.

"Sure," Mickie replied. "What do we have?"

"Metallica?"

"Cool," Ashley smiled.

"Gives me headache," Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Justin Bieber?"

"Love him," Melina smiled.

"He's gay," Randy frowned.

"Lady GaGa?"

"She's cool," Candice said.

"She reminds me of an ugly bird," It was John's turn to roll eyes.

"Bon Jovi?"

"Love them," Melina said.

"Adore them," Candice nodded in agreement.

"They're perfect in every way," Mickie smirked.

"Their music is amazing," Ashley high fived them all.

"What do you see in them?" Jeff asked.

"Werent you listening?" Candice raised an eyebrow.

"We're here!"

They all turned towards the voice, then the windows to look out. Once the car stopped, they all hopped from the limo and looked around. The view was much better. It was all green and sweet. The street was small but cute. There were four, cute houses in the street along with a Super Market, a Hairdresser, a Fitness Centre and a La Carte Restaurant. The houses were white and they had two floors in it.

"The house number one is Mickie and John's, the second one is Candice and Randy's, the third one is Melina and Johnny's, and the last one is Ashley and Jeff's," Linda McMahon, the wife of Vince McMahon spoke.

With a wave at Linda, everyone walked into their houses.

The game was starting...


	3. The Beds

Melina Perez and John Morrison walked into their house with Emily. It was quiet and well, a little empty. Melina skimmed the room, it was definitely not her type. Sighing, she dropped her suitcase to the floor and started to walk in the living room. There were only white sofas with a wood brown table which looked like more ancient.

She had to make a huge difference.

"So what do you think?" John asked her, still holding Emily's hand as if she was his own daughter.

Melina gave him a look. "What do _I_ think? Who the hell designed here?" She shook her head, anger rising in her voice.

"I dont know who but I do think that it's not your style."

Melina nodded in agreement. "Totally!" She exclaimed before she headed to the upstairs. "John!" She called out.

"What?" John asked her from the downstairs.

"There's only one bed here!"

The three, John, Melina and Emily, stayed in silence for a moment. The two were thinking about who will take the bed or how will they sleep, but the little one was thinking why they were making it such a big deal?

"You take it," John told her. "Women come first," He added before he winked at her as she walked into the downstairs.

"Really? Thank you," Melina smiled. "But where are you gonna sleep?"

"Um," John took a look at the room. "Is there any more room in upstairs?" He asked her with a hope.

"Nope," Melina shook her head sadly. "I mean, there's one more. But it's Emily's."

"You can share it?" Little Emily suggested.

They looked at each other for a moment. John was the one who broke the silence, though.

"Um, is it okay for you?" He asked Melina.

"Sure..." Melina muttered and stroked her own hair.

"The problem is solved then," John gave her a warm smile which got turned back. Then all of them started to unpack their belongings.

* * *

Candice Michelle, Randy Orton and little Charlotte stepped into their white house. Ignoring Randy's look on her, Candice started to check out the house, starting on living room. It was plain for sure. Candice was known by shiny, eye catching clothes. Plain was not her word, her style and more importantly, a plain house couldnt be hers.

After she finished checking out the living room and kitchen which were in the upstairs, she went to the upstairs using the ancient brown stairs. She gasped at the same time she saw only one bed in the bedroom that was in front of her. "What the hell..." She muttered before she hurried to the downstairs. "There's only one bed there..."She let it out.

Once the sentence came out from Candice's shiny lips, both adults remained silent. There was no way she could sleep on the floor and so she knew, he wouldnt want to sleep on the floor or on the couch. Hello? She was a woman after all.

"I'll take it!" Both adults exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm a woman, I'll take it," Candice hurried to the downstairs.

"Oh now we're defending different sexes? Not so fair," Randy shot back.

"I'm working," Candice put her hands on her hips.

"So am I!"

"I do get tired much easier than you do," Candice told him.

"I get hurt much more than you get hurt," Randy said.

"Is it because you cant wrestle?" Candice shot.

"Says the woman who slept with the chairman of the company just because she cant wrestle at all."

The sentence shut her up, she didnt see that coming. It was a true fact but she just didnt like hearing it. As she was doing that, she really didnt care about what others said about her. It was their own business after all. But now? After three years? Hearing that was just like a slap on the face.

Randy, in the other hand, felt kind of...sad for her. He knew how did it feel to get blamed because of the past and causing her that pain... he was sorry. Before he could apologize, she stepped in. Instead of letting the tears down, she put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him. "Dont let me get started on that one," She said, in a threating tone.

He was actually surprised by her tone. He was not used to hearing this tone by women. The main thing he understood by her tone was she wanted to go on this fight. He sighed as he spoke. "Why? You have a-"

"Why dont you share it?"

Both adults turned to the voice. It was came from little Charlotte who was playing with her golden hair. The house was quiet once again. They, of course, thought about that option but neither of them wanted to share it. Sure they would share it with their best friends or so, but sharing it with the person you hated the most? That was completely insane.

But in the other hand, they didnt seem like having an another choice.

"I'll sleep on the couch," said Randy, who then turned his back to them and sat down on the chair.

Candice shook her head with a frown, "Okay," She said basically and held Charlotte's hand. "Wanna check out your room, Charlotte?" She asked as she faked a smile.

Charlotte smiled back before she exclaimed happily. "Sure!"

The two headed to the upstairs to unpack their things in their suitcases.

* * *

Mickie James and John Cena walked into their house with Angel.

"You like it?" Mickie asked her with a warm smile, making the little one nod. She, then, skimmed the house. It was cute to her. Mickie James liked plain things. Even her clothes in ring was plain and sweet. The walls were pure white with different pictures on it. One of them was belonged to Picasso, she knew. She also saw the Mona Lisa what was drawed by Da Vinci. Mickie wasnt a huge fan of pictures like that but she respected the artists and the pictures.

After making sure the house was cute and livable, Mickie sat on the couch, soon followed by John. She glanced up at him with a smile. "What about you?" She asked. "How did you like the home so far?"

Unlike Mickie, the house was... too plain for John. He liked glam and shiny things, he even wore a big necklace in the ring. Also, WWE Championship Title was his favorite belt. Maybe just because of the glam it was showing, he didnt know. He didnt care... "It's nice..." He murmured, causing Mickie to raise an eyebrow. "Just nice?" She questioned him. "I loved it here!" She added quickly, laughing.

"Sure, it's good. It's just... white."

"What's wrong with _white_?" She asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all... Isnt it a little plain?" John told her.

"Um," Mickie said with a shrugg. "I dont know. I love plain things."

"You do?"

"Yeah!" Mickie smiled. "You can be hot and classic with plain, did you know that?"

"Nah," John shook his head, returning the smile also. "I have never tried that."

"Maybe you can," Mickie smirked and got up. "I'll check out the rooms," She added and headed to the upstairs.

"Cool," John nodded. "I'll check you out by the way..." He grinned and watched her leaving.

After she left, followed by Angel, he was alone in the living room. The kitchen was in the living room which made things easier. If he could watch a baseboll or basketball match, he could get his chips and cola easily. He was glad that it wasnt in somewhere like upstairs. Sure, he loved sport so climbing a bunch of stairs wouldnt hurt him at all. But climbing up to the stairs during the match? He could die.

"Oh my Gosh!"

Mickie's voice came through him. He quickly got up and stood near to the stairs. "Mickie?" He called out, causing Mickie head back to the living room.

"There's only one, huge bed there," She told him, almost nervous because of waiting his reply.

"Oh..." John remained silent. "Are you sure?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm not blind, John," Mickie rolled her eyes, slowly getting rid of being nervous. "Positive."

John sighed. "I can sleep here if you want..."

"No!" Mickie cut off quickly, almost willingly, making John raise an eyebrow in interest. "I mean..." Mickie muttered. "I...We wouldnt want you to sleep here."

John smirked. "Seriously, Mickie. I can sleep on the couch."

"I dont wanna cause you to have a backache, Cena," Mickie smirked back.

"Really? Okay, fine. We will share it, then."

"Okay... I'll go and unpack our things...see you," Mickie smiled and took Angel's hand, who was also smiling. "You will love your room, sweetie!" She told her with a huge smile on her face.

Angel kept smiling just like Mickie. "Yay!" With that, two women...girls left the room and headed to their rooms.

* * *

Ashley Massaro and Jeff Hardy, both holding Audrey's hand, walked in.

Both adults were known by being Punks. Not in that mean, but in the name of being Rockers. Both had Rock styles and they sure didnt like plain things much. White houses, weird pictures, plain wardrobes and sofas just werent their things.

"I..." Ashley stated. "Kinda didnt like it here."

"Tell me about it," said Jeff, who was shocked by the house. He sure wasnt expecting this.

"We can change it?" Ashley questioned, but it was more like a suggestion.

"Sure," Jeff let out the breath he was holding. "Thanks, I wasnt sure if you would like it or not."

"Is it a good thing that I disliked it?" Ashley smirked.

"Yeah!" Jeff smirked back.

"I didnt like it here, either," Audrey shrugged. "There's so much white."

Both adults chuckled at her. "So true."

"I'll check out the rooms," Ashley told her and walked to the upstairs. Once she was there, she saw two rooms. One of them was Audrey's, she knew. There were pink Teddy Bears and pink butterfly toys in it. _Audrey will hate it_, Ashley thought with a chuckle. She then checked out the other room.

_Oh My God!_

There was only one bed here. Was Vince a pervert or something? Why would he put only one bed? She quickly checked the room to see if there was a camera or not. Maybe he just wanted to record them? Who would have known, anyway? The only thing she knew was, She didnt want to see herself on YouTube with a porn tape with Jeff Hardy. Not that she didnt want it, Jeff was attractive to her for sure. She just did-

_Ashley!_ She yelled at herself. _Gosh, what am I thinking?_

She quickly made her way to the downstairs, where Jeff and Audrey were waiting. "There's only one bed there," She blurted out. "Besides Audrey's own bed, I mean."

Jeff shrugged. "Can we share?" He asked.

Ashley glanced up at him. What? He wanted Vince to win the battle? He wanted to be on YouTube with a porn tape? _Ashley, shut up!_ She told herself. "Sure," She said eventually.

"Cool, I'll watch the news," He said, walking to the couch.

Ashley shook her head with a smile as she picked up the little suitcases. She and Audrey walked up the upstairs to unpack their belongings. Maybe their family-look-a-like thing wasnt going to be a bad thing.

_Either way, the game was started for each group. It was their decision to play or not..._


	4. The Waking Up

Mickie James woke up beside her housemate, roommate, partner...crush, John Cena.

He was sleeping peacefully. To her, he was cuter than he has ever been. He was wearing shorts, at least that was what Mickie thought. She couldnt be sure because of the blanket on him. On him? Well, the half of it was on him. The other half was on the floor.

_Damn it, that's why I was freezing last night!_

Mickie shook her head as she got up from the bed. She yawned then went to the bathroom to wash her face. The cold water felt good, though. After she has done her work, she dried her face with the soft towel then headed to Angel's room.

Like John, she was still sleeping. Her blonde hair was all over the little pillow. She then held her pink blanket but didnt pull it much. Mickie, knowing she was freezing, walked up to her and covered her with the blanket. It seemed to work because she had a smile on her face, which soon made Mickie smile, too.

Even if the weather was warm and sunny and if there was a person sleeping, she knew that person was going to freeze.

She, then, headed to the kitchen to make herself an expresso. She so needed to be fully awake...

* * *

Candice Michelle woke up alone in her double-sized bed.

She didnt mind sleeping alone. In fact, she was _used to _sleeping alone. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. The sun was going through her. There was nothing better than that, feeling all warm inside.

She hopped out from the bed and went to Charlotte's room to check out. The sun was hitting her golden blonde curves, making them shine. Candice smiled at the view. She was looked so beautiful, yet, cute.

After washing her face in bathroom, she walked up to the downstairs to reach out to the kitchen. She was in need of a coffee. A _hot_ one, specifically.

Speaking of which, her eyes widened when she saw a certain Viper on the couch in living room. He sure was sleeping. Otherwise, he would have heard her coming and pull the blanket over himself before she started drooling! The reason she was looking at him, correcting; _checking out him_, was he was totally topeless! Was he torturing her or something? Why in the hell would he sleep on the couch topeless as he was in a house with a woman? Not that she didnt like it. She sure wouldnt mind seeing him like that everyday... Only if he wouldnt know it, though.

Getting rid of the thoughts, she managed to walk in to the kitchen. What did she want? Um...Ha! A coffee. Um, a coffee? After the view she has just seen? Maybe an Ice Tea would help...

* * *

Melina Perez woke up on something very warm.

She liked the way she felt warm with _it_ so she decided to wrap her arms around _it_ a little tighter. She nearly gasped when she felt the warm thing, wrapping arms around her waist.

It didnt take much that she realized it wasnt _something_. It was John Morrison who she was cuddling!

Instead of jumping off, she kept herself quiet and kept hugging him. She stayed a little more in his arms, resting her head on his neck. After a minute or two, she slowly, but quickly as possible as she can, pulled away and got out from the bed.

She did her cleaning in bathroom then checked out Emily's room. She was sleeping, no problem there.

Smiling, she walked up to the living room and dialed Mickie's home number. On the third ring, Mickie answered.

"Hey, Micks! It's Melina," She greeted her on the phone as she sat herself down on the couch.

"_Oh, good morning_!" Mickie's hyper voice came through the phone. "_Whatcha doing_?"

"Nothing," Melina answered. "But listen, you wont believe what just happened!"

"_What happened_?" Mickie asked curiously. "_Oh Gosh, did John rape you or something? Not that you would mind, but still_..."

"Hey!" Melina exclaimed playfully, waiting for Mickie's laugh to gone dead. "Are you listening?"

"_Yeah, yeah... What happened_?"

"I found myself on John when I woke up!"

_"Whoa...Seriously?"_

"Yeah!" Melina shook her head in disbelief.

"_Did you two...Ew, girl! In the first night already?" _Mickie told her. Melina knew Mickie rolled her eyes so far.

"No, no, not like that!" Melina protested. "We were fully dressed in our PJ's but...I was cuddling him, you know."

_"Cute!" _Mickie said with a happy tone. "_Unfortunately, I spent my night with freezing."_

"Why? Didnt John cuddle you? Aw, what a waste..." Melina laughed.

_"Oh, shut up," _Mickie chuckled. _"Well, no. He pulled all the blanket so I didnt have anything to hug!_"

Melina rolled her eyes. "Gee, I thought it was a serious problem!"

"_It was_!"

"Yeah, whatever," Melina told her. "I'm gonna call Candice."

"_Okay, invent her to the three-way conversation_!"

"Mhm," Melina nodded and dialed Candice's home-number.

"_Hello_?" Candice's voice came through the phone.

"Candy Cane? Good morning, beauty!" Melina greeted her.

"_Oh, morning Mel!_"

"_Morning, Candy!_" Mickie also greeted her.

"_Mickie? Hey, am I in a three-way_?"

"Yeah!" Both, Mickie and Melina exclaimed happily.

"_Okay, stop shouting_!" Candice told them. "_Randy is sleeping in the living room, I dont wanna wake him up_."

"Why is he sleeping there?" Melina asked her in curious.

"_Why wouldnt he?" _Candice said sharply.

_"Because...I dont know, me and Melina sleep with them on the same bed."_

"_Really? Interesting, though," _Candice shrugged. _"Hey, I was thinking of preparing a meeting at Ash's. Not an official one. Just to talk, girl to girl, you know. What do you say?"_

"_Sure_," Mickie agreed.

"Yeah, I'm in, too."

"_Great," _Candice smiled. "_Umm, girls? I'll see you later...like at twelve o'clock? Randy is up, so is Charlotte. I'll make a breakfast, okay_?"

"_Yeah, I think I will wake John up, too. See you two_!" Mickie told them.

"Count me in, bye!" Melina then hung up, soon followed by the two. She got up and headed to the kitchen to get herself a coffee.

* * *

"Ash... Ash, wake up."

Ashley Massaro groaned because of the voice that was mumbling up right her ear. "Go away..." She muttered.

"Wake up, Audrey is hungry, I think..."

"Audrey?" Ashley groaned once again then yawned. "Jeff?"

"I'm here," Jeff said holding the blanket on him.

"Did you just say Audrey is hungry?" Ashley asked him.

"Yeah," Jeff nodded. "She has just woken up."

"Oh..." Ashley nodded. "Well, okay... I will see what can I do, okay?"

"Sure," Jeff laid his head back to the pillow. "Call me when it's done?"

Ashley narrowed her eyes at him. "There's no such a thing, Hardy."

"Huh?"

"You will help me."

"I...what?" Jeff asked her in disbelief.

"You will help me," Ashley repeated herself. "I'm not the only one who lives here so you will help me with running errands."

"...Okay?"

"I'm serious, get up now!"

Jeff quickly got up and headed to the downstairs, where Audrey was watching TV. Soon, Ashley was in downstairs, heading to the kitchen.

"Morning, Audrey!" She smiled at her. "Have you slept well?"

"I did," Little Audrey smiled. "My beddie was so soft!"

"Beddie?" Jeff asked. "As in...bed?"

"Yeah!" Audrey giggled.

"Ash?" Jeff called out. "Candice called while you were sleeping. She said she wanted to see you and the girls."

"Really? Where?"

"Here."

"Here? What time?" Ashley asked.

"She said twelve."

"Okay, thanks."

"Dont mention it," Jeff smiled and went to kitchen to help her.

Soon, the two started to prepare their breakfast.

* * *

**I know, this chapter is kind of short! I just didnt feel like writing two different events in one chapter.**

**But I promise to write the next one so soon! :)**

**Next Chapter****: The Meetings**

**Summary: Each Couples have their breakfast. Then Boys and Girls plan to do two different meetings. How will they go?**


	5. The Meeting

Candice Michelle hung up the phone and got up from her chair to head to the living room, where Randy Orton was sleeping. Sleeping? Well, he was awake now.

"Morning..." Candice muttered to him, without making an eye-contact.

"Morning," Randy muttered back, his voice sounded sleepy. He got up and brushed his hair with his hand, then he started to move through the upstairs.

Candice walked around him, walking up to the upstairs aswell. She winced when a tattooed arm grabbed hers, making her turn around. She was now directly looking at him in the eye.

"Candice..." He stated, causing Candice to raise an eyebrow in interest. "I...shouldnt have told that yesterday."

"Told what?" Candice asked, trying to remember their conversation.

"About you, sleeping with Shane-"

"Stop," Candice cut him off. "Dont start talking about it."

"Candice," Randy sighed and let go of her arm. "I'm apologizing here, not trying to talk about it again," He said. "We were arguing and the words just came out of my mouth. I actually didnt mean to say it."

To her, there was no point of him to say this at the moment. He thought about it, then told her that! Could it be more obvious? He completely was thinking of telling her that. It sure hurt her, hearing it over and over again... But still, he had those thoughts in his mind. Candice stared at him for a moment, trying to find something that will prove her he is lying. She couldnt find anything in those ice blue eyes, though. The look he was giving her was like...pity?

"Dont pity me," She whispered with frown, he could barely hear her. He wasnt exactly expecting this from her. Maybe a simple "sure you're forgiven" but not this. Was he really pitying her? The answer was yes. Why was he pitying her, then? He didnt know.

She simply turned her back to him then headed to Charlotte's room. She was awake now.

"Morning, cutie," She greeted her, faking a smile.

Charlotte cheered up when she saw Candice. "Morning!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Charlotte gave her a small nod. "You?"

"I did, too."

"Um, I'm kinda hungry," Charlotte told her.

"I will make the breakfast, honey. Wanna help?" Candice smiled.

"Sure!" She answered then walked up to the kitchen with Candice. Randy was now sitting on the couch, watching a baseball match.

Both girls started to work on breakfast. Candice made the toasts while Charlotte was putting the meals on table that was on the garden of the house.

"Candice!"

Candice quickly looked at Charlotte with questioning eyes. "What?" She asked in worry.

"Someone brought a newspaper!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Candice laughed out loud, causing Randy to turn his head and glance at her.

"He does it everyday, honey," Candice explained her. "This is his job."

"Breaking newspapers? Oh..."

Soon, both girls made the breakfast ready and the three placed themselves around the table. The breakfast started very quiet, though. No one was talking, but eating. Charlotte was asking, both were answering her questions simply.

Both adults were praying silently to be in the meeting...

* * *

Melina Perez took a sip from her orange juice that John Morrison made for her.

"This tastes great!" Emily exclaimed happily.

"Glad you liked it, sweetie," Melina smiled. "Thanks to John."

John smirked. "I know right? Thank my amazing cooking skills."

Melina rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Yeah, sure."

"Oh," Emily said. "Would you two make a pancake for me?"

John and Melina stared at each other for a moment, then exclaimed together. "Sure!"

They got up and headed to kitchen. Melina got her _Cooking Book _and searched for pancakes. _Voila!_ She thought as she read the title for pancakes. "Okay, found it," She announced then put the book down on table.

"Great, I didnt know wether we should add milk or water."

Melina smiled as she ordered. "Milk, eggs and butter."

John quickly brought the materials to cook. "That's it?" He asked to be sure. "I'd add sugar, too."

"Sugar? Um, okay..." She then poured some sugar on it then mixed them all together. "Would you mind cooking them?"

"Yeah, why not," John grabbed the bowl and started to heat them.

After a minute or two, they were finished. They went back to their tableand handed the plate to Emily.

"This is amazing!" Emily told them happily after she took a bite from her pancake.

"I know right?" Both adults smirked at each other knowingly then continued their breakfast.

* * *

The meeting time came up. All of the Divas were in Ashley Massaro's house, with their charge-kids. And all of the Superstars were in John Cena's house.

The kids were playing with their _Barbie Dolls _in Angel's room while the Divas were talking and eating chocolate cookies that Mickie had made.

"I loved the cookies," Candice giggled.

"Thanks!" Mickie smiled. "It's easy to make them..."

"Girls," Ashley stepped in. "Cookies are great, really. But we're here to talk about our lifes."

"Right," Melina nodded. "Okay, who's first?"

"Me," Mickie told them. "Shoot."

"How do you get along with John?" Candice asked.

"Totally fine. He doesnt put his nose everything..."

"Have you slept with him?" Ashley asked.

"No! Gee..."

"Do you like him?" Melina asked.

"Yes...I think," Mickie mumbled.

"Oh, Gosh!" The three exclaimed. "You like him?"

"I dont know!" Mickie leaned into them to whisper. "He's so hot! He has been very kind all this time and...Did I mention the fact that he was hot?"

"Yeah, you did," Melina chuckled. "You like him."

"Mhm," Mickie giggled. "What about you, Ash? You and Jeff seemed to get along well."

"We're okay, I guess," Ashley said. "He has been my close friend ever since we met. And by how he helps me with the running errands, I love him even more!"

"He does help you?" Melina asked in disbelief.

"Why wouldnt he?" Ashley giggled. "I'm hard to resist," She winked playfully.

Candice shook her head with a smile. "Am I the only one who is uncomfortable with their partner?"

"You dont like Randy, do you?" Melina sighed, knowing the answer already.

"No," Candice replied, quickly.

They all had the feeling that Candice might not like this kind of a game at first, but what could she do, anyway? Candice hated Randy, by all they knew. Randy was the type of a man who... was a womanizer. He had been flirting with all the women he saw. So was Candice, though. She was known the _Heartcore_ Diva. But she had limits, unlike him. If she had to break up with people, she would do it nicely. But Randy? No, he didnt even need to let them know! All he did was cheating... That's why, Candice was sure of something. There was no way Randy Orton could have a heart.

"I'm sorry that you two have to be together all the time," Mickie told her sincerely.

"There's no need for you girls to be sorry for," Candice said. "I guess, this is life."

Ashley made a face. "Life is a bitch, then."

* * *

"Oh, trust me. I'm happy with her."

John Cena answered his friend's question, while he, John Morrison, Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy were talking and drinking beers in front of the LCD TV. A Basketball match was on and that caught their attention. Just as Jeff and John were talking about John's home-life, Morrison and Randy were supporting their favorite Basketball team.

"Glad to know, man," Jeff gave him a brief grin. "I'm happy with Ash, as well."

"Well, you guys know that I'm happy with Melina. Very much," John, the Morrison one, told them with a wink.

"Seems like we are all happy," John smirked.

"Talk for yourself," Randy muttered, his eyes were on the TV but he put the message in his voice, anyway.

"What?" John threw his hands in the air. "Dont tell me you're unhappy with Candice."

"Sorry to fade your dreams away, man. I _dont_ even like her," Randy sighed and looked at John eventually. "To tell the truth, I hate this situation. I dont get the whole point of being here, anyway. Vince and his goddamn ideas..." He shook his head with disgust. "I'm a _party-guy_, dude. I cant watch after kids... or stay at home with a woman regularly. I just cant."

The three nodded knowingly. There was no way Randy could watch a kid. Or be a normal guy who could be a good parent. Randy, just like he said, was a party guy. He loved hanging outs, going outs and hell, he even liked cheating on people. He was known by the short relationships, but who did care, anyway? He was happy with the way he just was.

"So," Morrison stepped in. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Like... try to give a nice influence to your fans by staying at home and watching after a kid?" Jeff asked.

"Or go back to your party-guy style?" John added one more line to the question.

"I dont know, man... I just dont know."

Sighing, Randy leaned back to his chair. What the he was supposed to do?

* * *

**Wohoo! Finished this one, too. Well, what can I say? I love writing a hate chapter. :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ;)**

**- Sahra DB :]**


	6. The Kiss

It was one Saturday night at Los Angeles.

And once again, Candice Michelle was alone in the house.

She wasnt alone, actually. Charlotte was playing with her Barbies in her room. But still, Candice felt alone for some reason. She tried to keep herself awake. She didnt need any help, anyway. Something was keeping her awake very well. _Thinking_. She couldnt help but think about _him_ whole night, yet again, he wasnt there.

Randy Orton wasnt at home.

Little did Candice knew, Randy was partying. It had been two days since she had a meeting with girls and talked about him, being a womanizer. She was right, though. On the sixth day of their duty, he went to partying! How could he do that when he had to take care of a child? How did-

"Candice?"

Charlotte's soft, innocent voice caught Candice's attention. She was standing in her pink pijamas with her brown teddy bear. Her hair was pulled up into two ponytails. Unlike her, Candice was wearing a black-short nightdress that fit her perfectly. Her hair was straight and free. She didnt feel like pulling it up. But just like Charlotte's, she had her puffy-home-shoes on her. Melina had bought them a few days ago and they both loved it. They were just cute.

Candice quickly faked a smile and ansdwered. "Yes, sweetie?"

"I asked where Randy was..." Charlotte muttered.

"Oh..." Candice froze for a moment. What the hell was she going to tell? "Um, he has some...works to do, honey."

"Will he be back?"

"Sure," Candice told her sweetly. _I hope... _She thought. "So, why havent you slept already?"

"I did! Um, I felt sleepy and I went to bed. Then I heard lightenings out of my window...and I got scared," Charlotte hugged her teddy bear tightly. She looked so cute.

"Aw," Candice smiled at her. "Want to sleep with me tonight?"

Nodding, Charlotte smiled back and jumped into Candice's arms. Just as she was carrying her to the upstairs, they heard the bell ring. "I've got it," said Candice. "You go and get into the bed...Um, make it warm for me, will you?" Candice faked a grin.

"Yeah! I'll make it warm so you wont freeze," Charlotte smiled and ran to Candice's bedroom.

As soon as she disappeared, Candice opened the door and faced a very drunk Viper.

"What the-?" Candice stated, but couldnt finish her sentence when she saw another figure behind him.

A woman with a blonde, straight hair and a super-mini red dress.

They both were drunk, she could tell. "What the hell, Randy?" She managed to ask him that.

"Nothing," Randy shrugged. "Just brought a friend."

A friend? She looked more like a whore! How could he bring her to home like that? Taking a deep breath, Candice closed her eyes for a second. "Get rid of her," She ordered softly.

"What? You cant order me like that," Randy smirked, making the whore giggle.

"Get rid of her," Candice raised her voice just a little.

"Baby, dont tell me what to do-"

"Get. Rid. Of. Her," Candice took a step ahead and grabbed the keys before she closed the door behind her.

"No," Randy told her.

"Yeah, that's right," The whore spoke as she chewed her gum. "Tell her to go away, Randy."

"You shut up," Candice growled at her before she glanced at Randy. "Get rid of her, Randy. And this is the last time I'm saying this."

"I wont," Randy narrowed his eyes a little.

"Oh, you wont?" Candice narrowed her eyes as well. "Really? Fine," She then did something that she had never thought she would.

She punched the whore right in the face.

Randy's eyes wide opened at the action. The whore fell to the ground, holding her nose. Candice, on the other hand, didnt feel a thing for her. She probably broke her nose, but who cared at the moment?

As the whore was crying out loud, Candice shook her head. "Get out of here!" She yelled at the whore. "And if you tell someone this, I'll find you. And believe me, your nose wont be the only place that will be broken."

The woman nodded in horror and got up to run away.

Candice, after made sure the whore left, grabbed Randy by the arm and dragged him to the backyard.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked him. Well, more like yelled at him.

Smirking at her, he spoke. "Nothing, just wanted to have some fun."

"Did the media know about this going-out partying thing?" Candice questioned with no emotion.

"Chill out, Candy," Randy moved towards her. "Why are you making a big deal of it?"

"Why wouldnt-"

"You know, you look extremely hot in that nightdress," Randy stared at her carefully. He was actually checking her out!

Rolling her eyes, Candice let out a sigh. "What will we do about the media? More importantly Charlo-"

"Shh," Randy suddenly reached out and pulled her into his tattooed muscular arms. "Relax a little. You're thinking too much."

Trying to get out of his grip, she made a voice. "Like it's that easy! When you have to look after _two_ kids, you-"

Then it happened. She hadnt seen this one coming. The only thing she thought would never happen, the only thing she could make a face or laugh at when she heard had just happened.

Randy Orton had just kissed her.

Normally, she could vomit right there. She hated him that much. But now? Feeling the softness of his lips on her own made her feel like dizzy. More like, feeling his hot breath on her face caused her to forget about everything. Once she thought she could back off, his hands found her waist and pulled her towards himself a lot tighter. Her body was now pressed to his. She put her hands on his chest, feeling his fast heartbeat. Before she could reject, he forced his tongue to move into her mouth. He had done it succesfully, though. Because after a second or two, she let out a soft moan that caused him to go on more.

Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, she backed off quickly. "Gosh!" She exclaimed, breathing heavily. She quickly tried to fix her nightdress or something on her, but fortunately there was nothing to fix. He, surprisingly, didnt try to rip her clothes off or something.

Licking his lips, Randy just stared at her admiringly. She could see the hunger in his ice blue eyes, which she was afraid of to know more about it.

Shaking her head, she quickly made her way to the doorway. Her hands were shaking a little, but she managed to open the door and step in. She couldnt be sure if she should have left the door open or not... Shrugging, she put the key on the door and closed. So, if he wanted to get into the house, he could open the door.

Still breathing heavily, she walked into her own bedroom. Charlotte was asleep, already. She didnt seem to mind about the lightenings. She was still in shock, though. But maybe sleeping would help... Hoping that, she hopped into the bed and pulled little Charlotte in her arms.

She wasnt sure if Charlotte was the one who needed someone to protect her. Or Candice, herself?

* * *

Melina Perez was laying down next to John Morrison, who seemed to be happy by that.

"Thanks," Melina let out with a smile.

"For what?" John couldnt help but ask.

"For not being a pervert."

"Huh?" John chuckled.

"If someone else would be in your place, he would be a pervert for sure," Melina shrugged. "You're not. You're not trying to take my clothes off or, I dont know, seduce me."

Nodding in agreement, he smiled back. "I wonder why Vince had chosen us."

"Why wouldnt he? I mean...We're perfect," Melina smirked. Then both laughed at that.

"I know right?" John nodded in agreement. "We should be in the cover of WWE Magazine like every month."

"Yeah," She smiled. "I so would like that."

"Especially the Special ones? Like the ones about summer, winter... and more!" John chuckled. "

"I bet people would die to buy them," Melina said. "They would even make a magazine collection!"

"I dont know about them, but I would," He shrugged, making her laugh.

"Would you? I'd help."

"Thanks," He chuckled again.

"No problem."

Then they remained silent. None of them spoke or made a noise. Instead, they sent flirtly messages with their eyes. Just as Melina was about to turn around and sleep, she felt the cold weather taking over her. "Damn, it's cold."

John looked around. "Are there any more blankets?"

"Nope," Melina told him. "There was only one more and Emily is using that."

"Oh," John thought about it for a second. "Come here," He demanded.

"What?" Melina raised an eyebrow. "I..."

"Dont get this something erotic, Melina," John rolled his eyes with a smirk. "You said you were cold. Still, you are?"

"Yeah," Melina said before she moved into his arms. "Thanks..."

"Dont mention it," He leaned his chin on her head as she buried her face on his neck. "Goodnight, Mel."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams."

* * *

**Okay, updated another story! (:**

**Sorry that I didnt put Mickie & John and Ashley & Jeff, though. I just didnt feel like writing an action happening between them. But I promise to write more of them in the next chapter! (:**

**And...Yes! The Viper kissed The Heartcore Diva! Even though, he was drunk... But still, It was fun to write that. ;)**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter! :]**

**- Sahra.**


	7. The Book

Candice Michelle sighed and leaned against the sofa, once again.

She was trying so hard to focus on the book she was reading, but her mind was completely on something different; the kiss she had gotten from a certain Viper.

Well, a drunk Viper.

It shouldnt had bothered her. Not at all. However, it was and she was sick of it. What was her problem? Why was she thinking of that? And why the hell couldnt she get rid of the thought of the kiss? She was really annoyed of that. But she had to admit, feeling the softness of his lips on hers did affect her much more than she would ever think. Did he even mean it, anyway? He was drunk as hell! She bet, he wouldnt even remember his own name. Still, a part of her hoped that he would mean it.

_Stop, it_! She thought. _You hate him, he hates you. Then, why thinking that much?_

Breathing a one deep breath, Candice dropped the book on her table and grabbed her laptop. After a second or two, Google Homepage appeared on the screen. She logged in on Twitter and checked the e-mails.

Damn, there were a lot of e-mails from fans! She randomly chosed one and read it.

_Dear Candice,_  
_You're the best ever! When I heard about you guys living in Los Angeles, I nearly had a heard attack! But the heart attack part because of the news I heard about you, living with Randy Orton! What can I say? I love him! And to be honest, you and Randy make such a cute couple! Forget about being cute, you two are hot! Do you know what the good part is? I'm not the only one that thinks like that! I had just talked about you two with my friends. After that, I saw a bunch of videos on YouTube. Then, I saw fanfictions of you two. I loved them! Now, I'm thinking about making a fansite. But I dont know if I can run it, though. Anyway, hope you enjoy your mission!_

Candice let out the breath she was holding in. The two hated each other! Now, there were fans of them? This was insane! She didnt like him at all! He was a womanizer, arrogant, selfish man that she would never date.

_Then why are you thinking of him?_

Damn, that voice. She should had stopped listening to it a while ago. Older people would say, "Listen to your heart" when someone had a problem about love. But now? Candice was afraid of listening to it...

Shrugging of the thoughts, she turned her laptop off and grabbed her book. Oh, damn it! She didnt realise that she was about to finish it. Instead of putting it down, she walked through the book shelf. A shiny title of the cover of the book caught her attention; 'Wicked Ties' by Shayla Black. Looks like interesting, She thought and took the book as she headed back to the couch.

_'Have you ever wanted to put yourself in the hands of a man whose sole purpose is to give you pleasure?'_

Whoa, Candice thought. On the first chapter, already?

Getting more into the book, she leaned back to the sofa she was sitting. A pillow on her lap as she was lying down. She let out a couple of laughs during the book, then continued to read the book.

"Ugh, my head."

Candice glanced up immediately just as she heard the voice. Randy Orton was standing there, holding his head. The damn thing was, he was shirtless. A white towel on his neck, he walked into the living room.

She, herself, was wearing a white, pink pijama of hers with her poofy shoes.

"Morning," He muttered to her.

"Night," Candice muttered back.

"Huh?"

"It's almost nine p.m."

"Whoa," Randy brushed a hand through his short hair.

"Get yourself a dinner. Charlotte and I've already had."

Raising an eyebrow at that, Randy questioned. "Why didnt you wake me up?"

"You...Um, had to sleep, though. Do you remember the last night?" Candice asked, looking away from the book.

Randy thought of the last night. He couldnt remember that much, though. All was a blur which caused him more pain. He groaned silently just before a couple of memories showed up in his mind. The club, the amount of the drinks he had, the stripper named Jenna, Candice beating up Jenna, the kiss... Damn! The kiss?

He looked at Candice in the eye. So deep that, it caused her to look away. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "No," He lied. "What happened?"

Candice let out a breath. _Thank God_, She thought. "You came home drunk," She told him, not giving much information. "With a girl..."

Randy raised another eyebrow at the tone of her voice. She sounded like jealous, but he couldnt be sure. "With a girl?"

"Yes," She answered. "Sorry, but I had to beat the shit out of her, since we had to leave a good influence."

Randy tried hard to hide a smirk. "Beating someone up leaves a good influence? Wow."

"Oh, shut up," Candice rolled her eyes. "There could have been media around, you know."

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious," She sighed. Before she let him spoke, she leaned back once again and started to read the book.

"What are you reading?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"A book."

Giving her a hard look, he spoke. "I know what it is, Candice. What's the book about?"

She signed the page she was reading, then closed it. "It's about sex, Randy."

That caught him in surprise. She was reading a sex book? That shouldnt have surprised him that much, though. She was a Playboy, for God's sake. What else could she read apart from love and sex?

"Sex?"

"I hope, you know what that is, too," Candice smirked.

He narrowed his ice blue eyes at her, before he spoke. Soon, his eyes filled with amusement. "I do. Want me to show you?" He smirked.

"Nah," Candice smirked back. "I personally prefer men instead of boys."

"Whoa," Randy nodded with a chuckle. "That was good."

She smiled and stretched her arms above her head before the phone rang. "I've got it," She said and reached the phone.

"Hey, Candy."

"Ash? What's up?" Candice smiled through the phone.

"Perfect!" Ashley exclaimed happily. "We're done."

"You're done? Done on what?" Candice asked.

"We've been like... eliminated the first. We dont have to act like a pretty couple, you know. And Jeff is going to ask me out, I can tell. Audrey will be staying with us. We just loved her!"

"Ash, Ash, Ash... Calm down," Candice told her. "You and Jeff are not staying here anymore?"

"What?" Randy, on the other hand, cut off. "Why?"

Giving him a shut-up look, she continued to listen Ashley. "Yup."

"Why?"

"Because; Jeff will be going to TNA! And he has been forcing them to accept me in. If they will agree on that, I'll be on TNA, too."

"Aw..." Candice pouted.

"Girlie, I will call you at least once in a week!" Ashley said.

"Promise?" Candice asked.

"Pinky promise!"

Candice smiled. "Thanks, that felt good."

"I know... I'll miss you."

"I will, too..." Candice sighed.

"Okay, well, I gotta go. Will pack and get ready. Bye girlie, love you!" Ashley smiled.

"I love you, too."

And they hung up. Candice looked up at Randy. "She's leaving here."

"And I've been wondering why," Randy said.

"Because, both, Jeff and Ashley, are going to TNA."

"What?" Randy's eyes wide opened. "Whoa..."

"I know, It's just weird. I would have ne-"

A knock on the door cut off their conversation. "Will you?" Candice asked him, making him nod. Randy got up and walked over to the door. "Coming," He called out. He reached then opened it, welcoming John Morrison and Melina Perez in, with little Emily beside them.

"Hey," He greeted them. "Come in."

"Hey," They both greeted back as they walked in.

"Hey, Mel!" Candice got up and hugged her friend. "How are you?"

"Candy," Melina giggled. "I'm great. Just decided to visit, so Emily and Charlotte would play."

Just as she mentioned her name, Charlotte rushed from the upstairs to her friend; Emily. "Em!" She hugged her. "Did you see my new Barbie?"

"Nope," Emily giggled. "Have you seen my new Katy?"

"Nope, let's play!"

"Okay!" They both ran up to the upstairs to play with their Barbies.

Women smiled at them before they sat down on the little couch, just as the men sat down on the big couch. They all started to watch TV, since it was getting late.

"You've started to read a new book?" Melina asked her.

"Yeah, she has. A book about sex," Randy chuckled, earning a pillow that was thrown by Candice.

"Not surprised there," Melina giggled. "She always reads those kind of books."

"That's a lie," Candice protested with a laugh.

"And they call me a pervert," John shook his head in amusement.

"You are a pervert," Randy told him.

They laughed at that. "Whatever," John rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, I suggest that book to all of you," Candice told them all. "It includes sex from the fourth chapter, but mentiones therms of sex from the beginning."

"Now, it's interesting," Randy laughed out loud.

"You know how people read stories to their kids or cousins? I think, I'll read that book to Mel before the sleep," John laughed.

"Oh, shut up. Do you want me to be a psycho?" Melina shook her head with a grin.

"So, I'm a psycho just because I've read it?" Candice questioned.

"Um..."

She, then, threw a pillow at Melina. "Backstabber."

"Whatever," Melina chuckled.

"Hey," Candice smiled. "Why dont we have a sleepover?"

"Sleepover? Sure, John and I will be taking wigs and put on make-ups. Then we would do each others hair, paint our nails, huh?" Randy rolled his eyes, making Candice laugh.

"I liked the idea, though. But no, you two would watch a baseball match or something while Mel and I do something else. You could stay here. We would take the bedroom, I think."

"What will you two do in the bedroom?" John raised an eyebrow in amusement, making Randy laugh.

"Perverted!" Both women threw pillows at him.

"What about Mickie and John? The Cena one?" Candice suddenly asked.

"Um, we could call them, too."

"Okay, then. I'm calling."


	8. The Blanket

**I know, it's been a little while since I updated... But here I am, anyway! :]**

**This is my favorite chapter so far, have no idea why. I just enjoyed while writing this. :)**

**Anyway, hope you guys like it! :]**

* * *

Melina Perez, Candice Michelle, Randy Orton and John Morrison were sitting in the living room, watching the night news. Melina was trying to call their friends, but she wasnt answering. By the time they were sitting there, Charlotte and Emily were in the upstairs, playing with their Barbie Dolls. Back to the downstairs, Melina was still trying...

"She doesnt answer her phone," Melina told them, mentioning Mickie James.

"Should we check them out?" Candice asked.

"Why?" Randy raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure, they both fell asleep. No big deal."

"Yeah, he's right," John agreed with a yawn. "Damn, I'm tired."

"Me, too," Melina sighed. "Hey, guys. Why dont we have this sleep-over thing tomarrow? So, we can be sure about Mickie and John, too."

"This sounds pretty good," Candice nodded. "I feel tired, too, anyway."

"Well, I dont," Randy smirked.

"That's just because-"

_"... And according to the news we have just gotten, the snow is on its way. Wear snow clothes and dont get out of your house unless you have a good reason to. It might bring some health problems within. Take care and goodnight."_

Girls stood there frozen just as the boys were smirking once they watched the news about snow. Girls had always hated the snow; it just was a boundry to their needs. First of all, they couldnt go to the hairdresser. They had to do it by themselves! Secondly, they couldnt get out of the house; their car was always stuck into the snow. Thirdly, they had to wear somethings thick. They had to wear gloves and such, which they didnt like. And the last of all, it was cold! They hated cold...

As for boys, they liked the snow. Snow meant fun and joy. They could go out and play with snowballs whole day! The bad thing was the problem about their cars, not moving because of the snow. Well, so what? They could walk...

"This is the greatest news I've gotten all day," John said with a grin.

"Yeah, bro," Randy told him. "We are gonna have some fun."

"This is just... ew!" Both girls exclaimed, making the guys chuckle.

"You dont like the snow, do you?" John asked.

"Do we look like we do?" Candice snapped. "I. Hate. It! I have never liked the snow and never will! As long as it keeps being cold, anyway!"

"Gee, hold _your tiger _back, Rand. She looks like she's going to rip my head off," John told Randy.

"_His_ tiger?" Girls raised an eyebrow as Randy asked the same question, "_My_ tiger?"

"Did I... just say something wrong?" Morrison questioned.

"Run, bro," Randy whispered to John. "Run away in hurry. Even I cant save you from them..."

"Okay, okay! Sorry..." John told them with another yawn after that. "Gosh, feels like I will sleep right here."

"Count me in," Melina said. "We had better get going. See you guys tomarrow?"

"Sure," Candice hugged her friend. "Bye."

"Emily! Sweetheart, we're going!" Melina called her over. After a minute or two, Emily and Charlotte came up from the upstairs. "We are going home," Melina repeated.

"Melina," Emily got on her tiptoes to whisper Melina's ear, making her lean into her. "Can Charlotte stay with us tonight?"

"Oh, honey. I think, you should ask that to Candice and Randy," Melina smiled.

"What's it, sweetie?" Candice asked Emily.

"I was asking to see if... Charlotte can stay with us tonight? We were playing with out Barbie Dolls and we had to cut the game in the most exciting part!" Emily's eyes shined up in excitement.

Candice looked at her with a smile, then Charlotte. She was just as excited as Emily. She, then, turned her glare to Randy, who shrugged in return. "Okay, then."

"Yay! Thanks!" Both little girls started to jump up and down. "Thank you! Goodnight!" Charlotte kissed them goodnight and headed to the door with Emily, John and Melina. John opened the door and a bunch of snow dropped in front of them from the roof. "Whoa," He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I was expecting the snow... But not this soon!" Melina said.

"Great," Randy smirked at John. "Snowball fight tomarrow, Morrison."

"Bring it on, Orton."

"Oh, whatever you guys," Melina waved and closed the door behind her, after she, Charlotte, Emily and John left.

After they left, Candice stretched her arms with a yawn. "Gosh, I really need some sleep," She said. "Goodnight," She told Randy before she walked over to the stairs.

"Goodnight," He said. "Hey, Candice. Can you bring a blanket? It's getting cold here."

"Um, sure," Candice reached the upstairs. She walked into her room, opened the wardrobe and looked for a blanket. Unfortunately, there was only one blanket there. She put it on her own, king sized bed and went back to the downstairs. "Randy, there's only one blanket over there."

"Are you sure? Why would they-" He stopped, remembering that they were acting like a couple so they didnt need any other blanket when they could share one. "Oh..."

"Yeah..." Candice muttered.

"You take it," He said.

"But... wont you get cold?"

"Dont worry about me, I will find somethings up," Randy told her.

"Really, Randy? We are talking about snow here! Didnt you listen to the news? Do you want to have a flu?" Candice questioned.

"No, I'm just being kind," Randy shook his head.

"I know that, thanks. But seriously, we can...share it if you would like."

Randy raised an eyebrow at her. Did she just say 'share'? As in... together? Candice Michelle had just said, she can share a blanket with Randy Orton? And they were taking the large bed? The girl who hated him the most was just suggesting to sleep next to her.

"Randy?"

"Oh, sorry... I, um... Okay, I guess."

"Alright," Candice walked up to the stairs. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure," He, behind her, headed to the upstairs. "It's like, I have never been to the upstairs."

Candice chuckled. "You havent? Well, I dont know that, but it has a wonderful view from my window."

Nodding, Randy walked into Candice's bedroom. It was nice, though. She has a large bed and everything was...red. The curtains, walls, blanket on the bed, the bed itself, chair... "You like red, I take it?"

Candice grinned. "Yeah, I do."

"Thought so."

She, then, got into the bed. Hotness! She just loved everything hot. Seeing her in the bed, he took his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. "Whoa, dude. What are you doing?" Candice raised an eyebrow, but in fact, she couldnt help but stare at his muscular body. Only one word could describe it and it was _perfect._

"Getting another shirt," Randy answered, knowing that Candice was checking him out. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Candice looked away from him. Damn, she was giving in that easy? No way in hell.

He walked out of the room for a minute, then came back with a new t-shirt. Again, she couldnt help but stare. She was staring so much that she almost memorized every tattoo on his arms. Just to tease her, he stretched his arms above his head slowly. Damn him!

"God, just wear it already!" Candice told him, making both of them froze. She shut her eyes in shock. Did she really just say that?

He, on the other hand, froze for a moment. It was true that she was checking him out, but he didnt know she was too caught up in the moment. Shaking his head with a smirk, he wore the t-shirt and got into the bed. "Happy?"

"Yup," She, still feeling embarrassed, didnt look at him at first. She rolled herself over and turned her back to him. "Goodnight," She mumbled.

"Goodnight," He said and turned his face to her. Although, all he could see was her hair. But it smelled so good. What was it smelling, anyway? It reminded him of oceans, seas, lakes... somethings fresh and included water. He breathed in deeply. Definitely smelled good. He, not thinking what the hell he was doing, grabbed a little of her hair and wrapped it around his finger. It still smelled so good...

"Will you stop playing with my hair?"

He immediately let go of her hair and muttered, "Sorry." When he didnt get an answer, he buried his head to the pillow and closed his eyes. A bunch of memories crossed in his mind that belonged to a day ago. The whore, Candice's fight with her, the kiss... He sighed, the kiss. He remembered it so clearly that even he was afraid of thinking of it.

"Candice?"

"Hmm?" Candice sounded asleep, he decided not to ruin the mood.

"Nothing."

"Really, Randy," She yawned. "What's it?" .

"Do you remember the first day in here? I was talking about you and Shane fuckin' McMahon? I'm-"

"Dont start again," Candice sighed.

"I'm just trying to say... I'm sorry, I shouldnt have told that."

He heard her sigh. Then, Candice turned around and faced him. "But you were kind of right, you know. I _was_ the _thing_ you were talking about. But not anymore, not like this."

Just to show her that he was agreeing, he spoke again. "I know. I just wanted to say that I was sorry for saying that whether it's true or not."

"Thanks," She smiled. "That means a lot."

"Dont mention it, Beckman."

"Goodnight, Orton."

"Goodnight."


	9. The Seduction

Randy Orton opened his eyes in comfort. Somehow, he felt extremely comfortable from where he was sleeping at the moment. It took him a second to analyze the woman figure on his chest. _Candice Michelle _was sleeping peacefully right on his chest! Her one arm was wrapped around his topless body, just as his arm was wrapped protectively around her waist. The curles of her hair was all around his chest.

He couldnt help but stare at her beauty. Even without the make up, she looked extremely beautiful and attractive. He was almost afraid to wake up and never see this beauty ever again, as if everything was a dream.

Since the day he came home drunk, all he could think of was the kiss that they shared. It was soft and beautiful; wild and exciting at the same time. More importantly, she kissed him back. He remembered everything about it. The way she wrapped her arms around his neck, the way her soft lips felt againts his own, the way their bodies pressed againts one another...

Just then, Candice's eyes slowly opened. She blanked a few times, then stared at his ice blue eyes. It was like waking up to clear clouds and oceans. She realized his arm on her waist, but she didnt mind. Somehow, she liked being in his embrace.

With a little embarassed attitude, she spoke. "Good morning."

"Morning," He muttered, still staring at her admiringly.

"I... Ugh," Candice smiled shyly. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" Randy asked huskily, moving his hand up and down on her waist.

"Like this," She whispered. "Like... Like, I dont know. I dont know how to name it, though."

"I just saw something I like," He replied with a smirk.

"Um... Wh -What time is it?"

"Half past ten."

"Why did I sleep that much? Usually, I wake up around like nine," She said. It was when she realized her own arm which was wrapped around his chest. "Oh, sorry," She muttered and pulled it away quickly. She tried to pull away, too. But, he didnt let her go. Instead, he strengthened his arm around her waist. She glared at him questioningly.

"I want to try something," He purred in her ear, making her wince. He, then, got himself on her arms and pulled her under him. If they were to try positions, he would be on top while she would be on the bottom. But, all she could see and think was his eyes. They were so warm and clear, yet, they could be cold and scary anytime. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You're so beautiful," He whispered.

"Randy-"

"Shh, let me finish," His thumb caressed her lips. "Do you remember the night I came home drunk?" He asked softly, making her nod a little. "And do you remember the kiss we shared?" His breath was so warm against her skin, she nodded slowly. "I cant get you out of my mind since then," He confessed quietly. She stared at him in disbelief. Randy Orton was thinking of her? Because of a simple kiss?

"Will you let me try something, Candice?" He asked huskily, his breath felt warmer againts her neck. "Do you let me?"

"I...Umm..." She closed her eyes, her mind went to his topeless body that was lying on top of her. She wanted it. She wanted him to try everything he wanted. With a simple nod, she acknowledged. His eyes shone as if he won a victory. His lips touched her neck, it felt so good against her hot skin. She closed her eyes to focuse on his lips. With an hungry attitude, he stared at her chocolate brown eyes. His lips were inches away from hers. She wanted to fill the space between them. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again, like before in the garden. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and got closed to him. Once again, he started caressing her cheek and lips. His lips got even closer to her lips...

"Good God!"

Both pulled away from each other as soon as they heard a voice. Candice pulled the covers on her, although, she was barely naked. Randy was on the edge of the bed, staying away from her as possible as he could. When the two were alright, they looked up to see who it was.

Mickie James and John Cena.

"Dude," John stated with a laugh. "It's just me, or you two were really about to kiss?"

"It's just you," Candice narrowed her eyes, not that she was mad at him. It just was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Whoa," Mickie giggled. "I'm stealing Candice for a long while, if that's okay with you two."

Men nodded and Mickie grabbed Candice by the arm, then, both girls walked out of the room in hurry. As soon as they left, John glared at his friend in humor. "I thought, you two hated each other."

"We did," Randy answered simply. He rested his head on Candice's pillow and breathed in deeply, it smelled nice like her. "John, what the hell is happening to me, man?"

John leaned againts the wall with a smirk. "Dont ask me that, dude."

"Help me out."

"If you ask me my thoughts, and you did... I think, you're in love."

"In freakin' what?"

"In love," John rolled his eyes. "Dont look too surprised. If Micks and I wouldnt interrupt...you know what would have happened."

"I havent loved anyone since Sam, man," Randy stared at him. "I doubt that I loved her anyway."

"I told you that before you went on a date with her," John sighed. "That, you wouldnt get along with her as much as you think."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever," John told him. "Now, get your ass up and meet us in the backyard. Melina, Morrison and the girls are waiting for us."

Randy nodded, then John left. He thought about what John had said as he was lying on the bed, head on Candice's pillow. Could there be any possibilities about him being in love?

Sighing, he got up and changed his clothes into casual ones. After five minutes, he was ready. He walked over to the downstairs, then to the garden. Everyone was waiting there. The kids were trying to catch each other while running in the garden, Melina and Johnny were chatting, Candice was wearing Mickie's pink snow clothes, she was chatting with Mickie, and John was waiting for him. They all greeted Randy as he walked up to them. "Morning," He said.

"Afternoon," Melina corrected him with a giggle. "It's now eleven o'clock."

"I usually am the one who says that," Mickie grinned.

"Who said that?" Melina smirked in challange.

"I did."

"You? Please, buddy," Melina laughed out loud. "Like, nobody can tell the time, but you."

"I didnt say that," Mickie argued playfully.

"Yeah, sure."

"You're so damn stubborn, you know that?"

"Uh-huh."

"Gosh," Mickie ducked and made herself a big snowball. Then, she threw it on Melina, whose response was a shocked face.

"What the hell, Micks?"

"I enjoyed that," Mickie giggled, then got hit by a snowball that was throw by Candice. "Candy? I thought, you were on my side!"

"Not since we were busted," Candice laughed.

"Alright," John cut off. "No one can throw a snowball on my Mickie."

"I just have," Candice challanged him.

"I would watch myself if I were you, Candy," John smirked. "You have no one to get your back."

"Think twice, man," Randy stepped forward with a smirk, Candice smiled at him.

"Wait a second," Melina interrupted. "What about the kids?"

"They can play in the garden," Johnny suggested. "We would take the whole street."

Melina smirked. "So, we are playing as in teams."

"Yeah," Candice nodded. "Me and Randy, John and Mickie, you and Johnny."

"Great," Mickie told them. "Get ready to lose."

"I wouldnt be too sure," Randy grinned.

_"Let the game begin..."_


	10. The Snowballs

**I'm so sorry that it's been a whole year since I last updated. I was losing faith in this story, just as in other stories of mine. It's probably because I've been interested in other subjects to write, I guess.**

**Anyway, billions of apologies. **

**Enjoy the new chapter and please let me know your incoming ideas about future chapters.**

**_D_K ~**

* * *

Candice Michelle screamed in surprise as one big snowball hit her in the back of her head. She yelped and leaned to the nearest wall. "What the hell, Mickie?" She exclaimed, breathing heavily. "No putting little rocks in the snowballs!"

Mickie James bit her bottom lip and muttered. "Sorry." She couldnt help but smirk at the other brunette, she looked like she saw a ghost. It was just a snowball! Well, with a very tiny, little rock in it. She shrugged, it couldnt have hurt. Otherwise, people would just use that to make bombs, wouldnt they?

"Mickie, watch out!" John Cena warned her as he ducked behind a tree, hiding from Randy Orton.

Mickie noticed what was on her way on the last minute; Melina Perez and John Morrison were running to her with a huge amount of snowballs. She let out a scream as she hit the ground, Melina and John attacked her with the snowballs, laughing their butts off.

Candice wondered where the hell Randy was. She looked around and shrugged when she couldnt find him. Without him, it wouldnt be a team work, would it?

Well, she had to move. There was no time to waste.

She quickly made her way behind a tree, lowered her head and sat on the ground, making little snowballs and putting them in order.

"Here you are."

She gasped, her body tensing up. "Please, dont hurt me, Morrison. I'm too young -and too beautiful as a matter of fact, but-"

"Your last wish, Candy Cane?" Johnny grinned as he put his hand in the air, ready to throw the snowball.

"Err... Dont hit me with that?"

"...That doesnt even make sense!"

"It does, you asked me for my last wish and there you have it. You shall not hit me, Lord Morrison."

"What? Are we in a history movie or something?" Johnny shook his head.

"Come on, let me run, at least."

"Three seconds. _Three_..."

Candice grabbed her snowballs and got on her feet quickly, getting away from him as soon as possible.

"_Two_..."

She looked back, holding her snowballs.

"_One_."

She didnt even know in which direction that snowball came, she gasped. There was a villain she couldnt see. "Randy!" She yelled. "Where the hell are you?"

Morrison smirked as he got closer. "Your wish does not exist now."

"Good God, you are scary as hell right now."

"You got her good, Johnny," Melina took a step forward to her, mirroring the smirk Morrison had.

"Have mercy," Candice begged playfully, her back brushing a tree.

"Let her go."

Three heads turned towards the voice; Randy was holding a huge red bag, grinning at them. They all laughed at him.

"Oh God, I'm truly scared, _lady_ Orton," Morrison chuckled.

"You will be, Morrison."

And at the moment, he was hit by a snowball that was thrown by Randy. Candice swiftly walked up to him. "Where have you been?" She asked, Randy shrugged in response.

"_-All my life, all my life.._."

Candice blinked blankly at Melina. "Really, Mel?"

"What, I like the song."

"You need help, Candice?" Mickie walked up to them with John next to her, smiling.

"What! That's not fair, you guys!" Melina growled, pouting like a child.

"That's gonna end the game, if you two lose," John smirked.

Morrison looked at them as if they were crazy. "Come on, it's just a game!" He yelped, as the four of them centered them and took their places around them. "Guys, seriously."

"_One_..."

Melina took Johnny's hand. "No matter what happens, I want you to know-"

"_Two_..."

Melina gulped. "I want you to know that-"

"_Two point five_..."

Melina bit her lip as Johnny looked at her. "-that I forgot to wash the dishes!"

"God! How could you?"

"_Three_!"

And that was it. All of the snowballs hit them at the same time. One to the face, one to the chest... It all happened in a secong and with no ache. They were lucky, some of them didnt even make a contact with their skins.

"And the snowball fight officially end-"

"No, it doesnt end yet," Candice smiled playfully. "We chose our third place. What about the first place?"

"We... it can be a draw?" John suggested, shrugging lightly.

"Deal," Randy agreed, smiling.

"Guys, help us get clean, please," Melina whined, the girls laughed and helped her to get up. Just as the boys walked up to Johnny to got him on his feet.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Mickie said. "Afterwards... How about a dinner at ours?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I'll go get the girls," John announced happily, he was such a family guy. "Candice, Melina. Help Mickie cook the dinner, will you? Randy would light the fire. Johnny, help me get the kids?"

"Yeah, it would be like a celebration party," Randy grinned.

"Celebration for what? We lost, you won, remember?" Melina rolled her eyes.

"A fine celebration for everything. I believe, some of the things changed in our lives, huh?"

"True that. I have a bigger ass now."

They all laughed at Mickie and headed to the house of Mickie and John. It was going to be a strange, yet again, good dinner.


End file.
